Allosaurus
Allosaurus is a Genus of large Theropod Dinosaur that lived 155 to 145 million years ago, in the Late Jurassic Period and appeared in the first two Carnivores. Allosaurs are the first carnivores that can be hunted in most of the games. They attack the player by rushing him/her and then jumping on top of them to finish them off. This is probably not in line with actual Allosaurus behaviour, as they could be slightly larger and therefore heavier than in-game, especially in the original Carnivores game. The head shape of Allosaurus in-game also differs significantly from real life. The head is missing the two bony projections that sit atop its eyes. Allosaurus, if synonymous with the genus Saurophaganax,'' is larger in real life than in game. ''Allosaurus ''in real life might have grown over 39 feet and weighed up to 4 tons. In game ''Allosaurus ''grew up to a maximum size of 24 feet and weighed up to 2.5 tons. Many characteristics of ''Allosaurus in the game are comparable to some type of dromaeosaurid dinosaur. Biology The FMM-UV 32 Allosaurus differs from its Earth counterpart in many ways. Notably, its role in the food chain with Ceratosaurus is swapped. The Allosaurus suffers from insular dwarfism and evolved to become a much faster and agile hunter than its earth counterpart. They are known to be solitary but when more than one is alerted to a hunter in an area, they may turn into a disorganized pack to attack the hunter. ''Carnivores Target Zone In Carnivores 1, Allosaurus has a Target Zone at the head, and along the spine. Behaviour Allosaurus usually just walks around the island and occasionally runs. Carnivores 2 Target Zone In Carnivores 2, Allosaurus has a health value of 5 and usually only require one or two well placed shots. If you shoot it in the head with a shotgun, however, it will automatically die. Behaviour Allosaurus in Carnivores 2 behave in a similar way to those in Carnivores 1, with the addition of swerving much more along a path when chasing the player. Also, when the hunter is shooting an Allosaurus while the dinosaur is at the beach and the hunter on the cliff, Allosaurus could jump onto the cliff, killing the hunter. Trivia *According to the Allosaur's files, it was originally meant to be a raptor. This explains its inaccurate appearance.http://carnivoresfanguild.synthasite.com/prototype-notations.php * Allosaurus wont run away if he hears or sees the hunter. * In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, there is a glitch where, in Delphaeus Hills, if you hunt an Allosaurus, and it tries to attack you or another dinosaur while standing on a hill, it will get stuck, and start to repeatedly jump until you kill it. *In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, sometimes when you stay in a spot while the allosaurus tries to jump at you it will occasionally miss. *However if the hunter is hunting another dinosaur, it randomly appears on some maps just like: Spinosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Parasaraolophus, allosaurus, Velociraptor, ankylosaurus, and stegosaurus. Gallery Allosaur.jpg | Official Action Forms ''Carnivores render. References External links * Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores